Dear Mudblood
by quixotic-star
Summary: Dear Granger, You're probably wondering why I, Draco Malfoy, a PUREBLOOD Slytherin, am owling you..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This is a _known_ fact. And for that I should be saying .. *duh*. Tha-at's right: Not mine  
  
**Summary**: Basically, Draco owls Hermione for a reason and soon finds himself constantly owling her. Not a good summary but I think you might get what it's about.  
  
**A/N**: Second Draco/Hermione fic. NOT a one-shot this time and it's told through letters. And yeah, hope you don't find the characters too out of character or anything. This is a short chapter so enjoy a'right?  
  


**A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy**

  
  
Dear Granger,  
  
Actually, it's not '_Dear Granger_' as I don't seem to think you as 'dear' to me. You are NOT dear to me in any way. SO. Mudblood,  
  
You're probably wondering why I, Draco Malfoy, a PUREBLOOD Slytherin, am owling you. Knowing you, your eyebrows are raised and your mouth is sort of screwed up and you're wondering whether to read on or throw it into the fire, suspecting that this is all some sort of trick. Well it isn't, I assure you and before you're about to throw this piece of parchment paper into the fire, I'd hate to inform you but I have your Potions spellbook with you and _you_ apparently, have mine. _Now_, your eyes have probably widened as you read that sentence and you're probably gasping out, "WHAT? But - but how can that be? I'm _always_ careful -"  
  
Mudblood, might I remind you that nobody's perfect in this world. Not even you! Right, I'd have loved to go on about how you can't be so perfect but I don't want to waste my words, my parchment paper and my ink on _you_. I've given you your book back (though I'd have loved to rip the pages off and feed them to Crabbe's stupid paper-eating potato of his). Now give me my book. Give it to my owl.  
  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Though I hate to say this, thank you for returning my book and not having fed it to that plant. And I _don't_ think that I'm perfect. True, I may be the highest in our year but it doesn't mean that I'm perfect. And might I add that those drawings - the ones that you drew of Harry being tortured in various gruesome ways and slipped them in between pages 167 and 170 - are just pure disgusting and poorly drawn. Honestly, even Crookshanks can draw better than you!  
  
_Hermione Granger_  
  
**A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy**  
  
Who asked _you_ to look through _my_ book? Who asked you to even open the cover of my book? Who asked you to look through my drawings of Potter? And how dare you criticize my drawings. I don't take criticism. Especially from a mudblood like you. And the drawings are neither disgusting nor poorly drawn. One would've seen it as fine art and nothing else.  
  
Even as you're reading this in your little dormitory in the early morning, I'd be still trying to get rid of the dirt that's all over my book - thanks to you of course mudblood! I'd probably ask my father to get me a new book. If I were you Granger (though it'd seem like some sort of torture for me if I _was_ you) I'd be watching out for myself. Wouldn't like to end up in the hospital wing too soon. The school year's just started hasn't it?  
  
Why am I still writing to you when I have much better things to do?  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
P.S. What's a _Crookshanks_? No, wait, don't bother in replying back to me Granger because I _don't_ want another letter from you!  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Well this is amusing Malfoy. Are you actually threatening me? Are you expecting me to become frightened and paranoid Malfoy? Really, you amuse me to no lengths Malfoy. And you seem to call your drawings _fine art_??? I'm shaking with laughter as I write this. A stick figure with dark hair, glasses and a scar, being tortured is NOT fine art Malfoy. If you want fine art, I suggest you visit some sort of wizard art museum or something. You'd probably learn loads from there.  
  
And for your information, Crookshanks is my cat. Not that you would happen to know of course. Oh, why am I wasting my time doing this? I suppose this is the last time I'd be owling you. Of course, it helps. For the both of us. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm off to start writing that essay Professor Binns has asked us to do.  
  
_H. Granger_  
  


**A letter from Harry Potter to Hermione Granger**

  
  
Dear Hermione, Hi. This is Harry here. I know. I know. Summer's over and we're all back at Hogwarts and instead of me writing this letter and asking Lavender to place it on your bed, I should be TALKING to you. Well sorry. You know how Ron and I have to practice Quidditch and with one match coming up (and it's with Slytherin too, bloody hell!), we've been working really, really hard. And you're very busy yourself. Lately, you've been studying alot and going to the library more often. You _should_ stop and to _breathe_ at least Hermione. We'd only be taking our N.E.W.Ts next year in case you've mistaken this year to be our last year at Hogwarts. Sorry this letter's going somewhere else.  
  
What I've really wanted to talk to you about is how often you use Hedwig to send your letters. No, I'm fine with you using Hedwig and Hedwig doesn't mind you using her (though I think she's sort of becoming a little irritated now that you seem to use her almost everyday) Exactly to whom are you sending those letters to? I know it's none of my business but I can't help but feel curious. Write back or at least tell me during lunch or something.  
  
Love, _Harry_  
  
P.S. It's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Shall we go then? Just you, me and Ron?  
  


**A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy**

  
  
Granger,  
  
You find this amusing don't you? Think that my threat's just a joke isn't it? We'll see who'll be laughing soon mudblood!  
  
_Draco Malfoy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Once again, not mine.  
  
**A/N**: Hey, thanks for the reviews and everything and especially the suggestions. Glad you liked it. And I kind of see Draco as a smart Slytherin and not a dumb one. I think this _may_ be a proven fact (might've been said so in book 2). Oh and snugglywuggly (haha, cute name!) in case you're reading this, if you want to upload a document, you can open up notepad or Microsoft word and type up your story, save it and then go ahead and upload. Hope that helps at least! There's not going to be much of Draco in this chapter .. just to inform you.  
  
**

A letter to Harry Potter from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know we've talked about this over dinner last night but I still felt like writing a letter to you. I'm sorry for not spending much time with you and Ron. It's October and the school year's just started a month ago but I really have loads of work to do. And you and Ron have Quidditch practice on top of all that. Once again, I'm glad that you're in the team again! But really, we all had a great time last night didn't we? Just like the old times. Remember Harry? We had so much fun didn't we?  
  
But anyway, on to your next question. First of all, I'd like to say sorry yet _again_ to you and Hedwig. I'm sorry if she's getting irritated now. Can you tell her that I'm sorry for me? No wait, that's ridiculous! I'll go and buy owl food for Hedwig on the next Hogsmeade trip. Either that or I'll give her a dead mouse that Crookshanks would sometimes catch. Hedwig _does_ like to eat mice doesn't she? Oh no, I'm getting carried away. The person whom I'm owling - now you read this carefully Harry. Don't lose your temper or anything - but the person I'm owling is actually Malfoy. Yes, Draco Malfoy.  
  
It started like this: Malfoy owled me a few days ago, one evening to say that he had gotten my Potions spellbook with him and I had his by mistake (though I think he's blaming me for all that). Right, and I happened to chance upon his stash of drawings which he had somehow left in between the pages. I don't think it would be surprising if I told you that the drawings were of you being tortured in various ways. Malfoy really doesn't know how to draw. Anyway, I'm sending you the drawings along with this letter. Good night, Harry.  
  
Love, _Hermione_  
  


**A letter to Mr. and Mrs. Granger from Hermione Granger **

  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I haven't seen you in a month and I'm beginning to miss you dreadfully even though school's just started. But every year, it's always been like that. Don't worry about me. I'm Harry and Ron and with the rest of my friends here remember? School's been fine but really, I'm doing so much work that I hardly get to talk to my friends. At least that's what they think. Alright, I'll admit it, I'm a workaholic. And next year's when I'll be taking my N.E.W.Ts and I would have to get prepared for it this year already! Alright, I should relax, I know.  
  
Harry, Ron and I went to Hogsmeade Village just yesterday. We had loads of fun but it all went a little disgusting at the Three Broomsticks. It sort of happened like this: Harry, Ron and I were there right after buying some sweets from Honeydukes (I got you both tooth-flossing mints again seeing how much you loved them. The packets are in the envelope.) and we were drinking butterbeer, that nice warm drink they have there and then these boys from school had just entered. Most of them were from our house, Gryffindor. I recognized a few of them from Ravenclaw. Right, they just came in spotted us and decided to hang around with us for a bit. And then Ron went and bragged that he could chug down three mugs of butterbeer and then came this stupid challenge of who can drink the most butterbeer. And then this Ravenclaw boy in fifth year bragged that he could finish seven mugs of them and asked Madam Rosmerta (the woman who owns The Three Broomsticks) for seven mugs and he got through halfway to finishing it and was on his fifth one when suddenly he threw up all over the floor. Like I said, it was totally disgusting! Everybody except me went back to Hogwarts with a bad stomachache. Including Ron and Harry but Harry didn't drink as much. It's getting late now and I'm sure you'd want me to be sleeping by now. Hope to hear a reply from you soon...I'm sure you know how to reply back by now don't you? See you soon!  
  
Love, your daughter, _Hermione Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy you really disgust me yet again. Might I also remind you that you're a PREFECT (though I honestly think your father gave them enough money to make you a prefect probably the same way how you got to be the Quidditch seeker in second year). And really, as a prefect you're supposed to set an example towards the others especially those in first year. On the other hand, I don't think that they should be following you _at all_ seeing that you're a cold-hearted Slytherin.  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Ron Weasley from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
We're in the Great Hall right now having lunch as you're reading this. Good morning or rather, good afternoon! Hope you feel much better though I did told you not to go on that silly dare! And I also told you not to drink too much of that stuff! Alot of butterbeer will make you almost _drunk_ Ron! Really, you, as well as everyone else who went on that dare had a stomach ache _and_ started singing funny stuff. Just in case you don't remember what happened yesterday after drinking that stuff, you complained about a tummy ache and that you wanted to go back home and - well I'm sure you don't want to know what else you said last night. You'll go red. Yes, better not tell you. Well, hope you had a good sleep Ron. I asked Harry to give this to you in the morning after breakfast and we were hoping we'd see you at breakfast but you've skipped it. See you later in the Great Hall!  
  
Love,  
  
_Hermione_  
  
P.S. Harry wonders if you're up for a little bit of Quidditch practice today. Just you and him.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger,  
  
I'd like to thank you for officially letting me see red as I read your letter just this morning. I'd suggest you'd cower in fear once you've read this letter. How dare you suggest that I bought my way in to become a prefect! Same goes for the quidditch seeker issue but I think we've sorted _that_ out haven't we? I, like you, have brains. And I use them well. If it weren't for you, I'd be the top of our year now. You just _had_ to exist didn't you mudblood? Oh what am I doing? I thought that I'd have quit owling you _ages_ ago but no. I'm doing this all in secret of course. Imagine what my friends would say when they find out that I've been owling a Gryffindor mudblood all along! And Potter's girlfriend no less! I'm certainly glad that Father's not here. He'd have done alot more than just having my head on a silver no - pure gold platter. You know what? It's all _your_ fault that I'm writing to you know. You _had_ to take _my_ Potions book didn't you? And you _had_ to look at my drawings. And about the drawings, I suggest you give them back to me. No, no. Forget what I said. The drawings are probably already contaminated. Like my poor Potions spell book. Damn you mudblood!  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
P.S. And you think _I_ have to set an example for others? What about Weasley? Puking his guts out last night at the Three Broomsticks! He's a prefect as well. And a Gryffindor too. Singing that awful Weird Sisters song as he went out. And it does surprise me that he could _actually_ afford to get all those mugs of butterbeer. I'd expect his mother and father would go starving for months.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Not mine  
  
**A/N**: Cool, even more reviews! You're making me blush, all of you. Ok, ok not really. But I'm really, really happy! And yeah there _will_ be romance and the reason why Harry, Hermione and Ron are owling each other? Well don't you think it'd be way boring if it was just Draco and Hermione owling each other? And thanks for telling me about the little mistake in the first chapter (whoops)   
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
I'm sorry Malfoy but it's true. Even _you_ know it yourself. You bought your way into becoming a prefect. Bet you pestered daddy dearest into getting that position. And I'll bet that you'd pester him into getting you to be official Head Boy next year.  
  
And do you think that I'm actually afraid of you Malfoy? Just because you're the rich Slytherin, it doesn't mean that your pitiful threats actually scare the living daylights out of me Malfoy. And really, if you _are_ going to do anything to me, you aren't going to get away with it. Rather, you'd probably land yourself in detention.  
  
And it's NOT _my_ fault that we somehow switched Potions spellbooks. Do you think I'd like to that for fun or on purpose so that you could owl me constantly? Do you know how many odd looks I'm getting from the girls in my dormitory when they see who's the letter from and they see your signature on it? Really Malfoy, it's typical of you to go ahead and put the blame on other people.  
  
And also, I AM NOT HARRY'S GIRLFRIEND!!! Rita's Skeeter's stories about Harry and me were all rubbish. And _you_ know that! Because of her, fourth year was a total and complete nightmare for me - partially anyway. There _was_ one part that I seemed to like. When Professor Moody (alright not the real one at the time) turned you into a white ferret. Remember that Malfoy? What was it like bouncing off the walls anyway? And what was it like-  
  
Oh God, I'm practically wasting my words and my time and energy. I should be revising what Professor Flitwick had taught us today!  
  
_H.Granger_  
  
P.S. Alright, I _do_ agree that Ron wasn't setting an example at The Three Broomsticks but he wasn't doing it on purpose! He was on a stupid challenge that's all.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger, actually, yes, I do think you like to switch my book with yours for fun that day. And I DO NOT buy my way in to becoming a prefect. Nor will I buy my way in to becoming a Head boy next year. It is very obvious that I _will_ be Head Boy next year. And Father's not going to give Dumbledore money to make _me_ a Head Boy.  
  
And really mudblood, can't you take a bloody joke? You don't have to get all touchy about that unless ... you _are_ Potter's girlfriend. Maybe the rumors _are_ true. You two snog each other in the broom closets when you get the chance do you? Or do something a little more? Come on then. Tell me.   
  
_Malfoy_  
  
P.S. And don't remind me about that nasty event that happened two years ago. I still have a small nasty bump on my head because of that mad man.  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy,  
  
You are a pervert. A very, very sick-minded pervert perhaps. And also, I thought it was _you and Pansy Parkinson_ who did all that in the broom closet? _Now_ you tell _me_ Malfoy. Are those rumors true?  
  
And yes I can take a joke. Not a joke coming from a Slytherin. Though those drawings were a joke. I'm asking this question again and I bet you are too: Why am I _still_ writing to you and why are you _still_ writing to me?  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from a .. total complete stranger

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hope you like the rose that came along with this letter. It does nothing magical really but it's really beautiful don't you think? Just like you.  
  
From, _Anon_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
My, my Granger. Having a secret admirer now? Judging from that surprised look on your face when the owl dropped the letter with owl right in front of you, I'm sure it wasn't from Potter! And I don't think Potter would be the romantic type. Scarhead here wouldn't know the definition of romantic. But really, I'm surprised mudblood that you out of everyone has a secret admirer.  
  
And regarding that Pansy-and-Draco-snogging-in-the-broom-closets-and-doing-something-a-little-more-than-that rumors, they're not true. You, being the one with brains, should know that. Pansy and I don't snog in broom-closets. As if we'd like to snog in a dirty place like _that_! No, we snog in an empty classroom, sometimes in my dormitory if all the boys are out. Somewhere convenient mudblood.  
  
And yes, I am asking myself, why the heck am I writing to you mudblood? But it seems that even _you_ have no answer to that difficult question. Even now, I should be putting my quill down and crushing this letter and throwing it into the fire but no. Odd is it not? First, I have your Potions spellbook (which is _still_ your fault) and I don't want to feed it to Goyle's plant. Then, I keep on writing to you even though I know it's pitiful of me to do it. Now, I should be crushing this letter and throwing it into the fire but I'm not. I am sure someone spiked my pumpkin juice. I wouldn't be acting this .. this .. _nice_.  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
P.S. Forget about you contaminating my drawings. I'm sick of hearing you making fun of them in your stupid bloody letters. Send them to me with your next reply and we won't ever owl each other again (though somehow I doubt that Granger)   
  
**

A note to Hermione Granger from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil 

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It surely is odd writing to you. It's not as if we find ourselves passing notes to girls who are really smart and all they care about are books and not other important stuff like boys, clothes and .. Divination. Of course, when we saw the owl drop the letter and the extremely beautiful rose in front of you, we were shocked. You know what this means Hermione?  
  
We've actually predicted that someday, somehow, a _boy_ will come into your life! We predicted that last month (Professor Trelawney was helping us here and there as well) Oh God, Hermione, do you know who it's from? Or why he sent you that letter and the flower? Alright, Professor Mcgonagall's looking our way now. We shouldn't be sending you notes at this time though really, it's extremely boring around here. Who wants to know more about Animagi? I thought we've studied that in third year or something? We want to know more about this secret admirer of yours. During lunch meet us in the girl's toilet on the second floor. Everyone's saying that it's been haunted by this ghost of a girl - Moaning Mindy or something like that but I don't think she'd do harm to us or anything. Right, like we said, meet us (Parvati and me) at the girl's toilet on second floor. Bring the letter with you as well.  
  
Your friends, _Lavendar_ & _Parvati_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Not mine  
  
**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews and glad you like this story. Glad you thought it was really funny as well.  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I was right about you. You're a pervert. You really are. I am awfully sorry that I asked you about your so-called relationship with Pansy Parkinson. I keep getting mental images in my mind about you two snogging in a dark empty classroom. I find myself concentrating less on my studies now all thanks to you and my curiosity. And Parkinson of course though I can hardly imagine how you can kiss her. She reminds me about that pug dog I once saw in the park when I was little. That dog belonged to this rather old lady and loved to chase the ducks that were out of the pond. Yes, Parkinson reminds me of that pug dog.  
  
And yes, it is unusual of you to keep on acting a tad nice. I somehow think that someone _did_ spike your pumpkin juice - with a Reverse Personality potion but only once you've drunk it, your personality will change entirely (and _that_ hasn't happened now has it? It's not like you're suddenly very nice and gentlemanly now) and for another thing, the effect would wear off in a day. It's probably _you_ Malfoy. Somehow or rather, you actually find some pleasure in owling me. I'm sorry but it's probably true or you wouldn't be owling me at all.  
  
And another thing, I'm returning the drawings to you as you have asked Malfoy, however, with another stash of drawings - this time drawn by Seamus Finnigan. You probably know him. But that doesn't matter. _His_ drawings are better than yours. I've sent his drawings to you along with yours just to get you to compare your drawings with his and see how better his drawings are. Oh go on and do it and don't see red as you read this. I am, after all, telling the truth. Really Malfoy, if they were teaching drawing classes here you _should_ go.  
  
Another thing before I end this letter, if it was you who had sent me that anonymous note in the morning, several days ago as a cruel joke, I suggest you stop it this instant!  
  
_H.Granger_  
  
**

A note to Hermione Granger from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil

**  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Apparently you didn't really get the message did you? We told you to meet us at the empty girl's bathroom on the second floor during lunch but you never came to meet us. Do you realize how important our lives depend on this??? We want a reply from you NOW!!! - _Lavender_ & _Parvati_  
  
Lavender, Parvati, sorry if I didn't meet you at the girl's bathroom though I really don't think all this is necessary. And really, you shouldn't be sending notes at this time, I'm trying to listen to Professor Binns. He's hinting that this topic's coming up in the exams - _Hermione_  
  
What do you mean all of this isn't necessary?? Hermione, WE are DYING to know _who_ your secret admirer is. And WE happen to be experts at stuff like that. If you just let us help you, we'd be able to find out who it is sending you that rose and the note! - _Lavender_ & _Parvati_  
  
Unfortunately, I don't want any help from anyone. And really, the note that I got was probably a joke. And I got it days ago. I haven't gotten any recent notes or anything. So would you PLEASE stop bothering me?? Really, you two are alot more annoying than usual today - _Hermione_  
  
God, you're such a ... well I don't know what to describe you at the moment and neither does Parvati and I'm sure if we were as smart as you we'd find the word. But anyway, see if we'll ever help you again! - _Lavender_ & _Parvati_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger you don't really need to rub it in my face that I can't draw you know. In fact, you shouldn't have sent those drawings that Finnigan drew. And you know what's the worst thing Granger?  
  
They are _not_ drawings of Potter being tortured - they were drawings of _me_ being tortured. That tall, skinny, pale boy with the blonde - almost white - hair in those drawings - they're supposed to be _me_ aren't they Granger? You call _my_ drawings disgusting? Finnigan's drawings are even more disgusting - especially the last one - the one of me suddenly becoming a mudblood - like you! Dressed in muggle clothes (a black shirt and blue trousers or similar to that) and surrounded by muggle objects several which were unknown to me. Just plain disgusting. Oh God, now there's even a mental picture of _me_ actually being a mudblood in my mind! All thanks to you mudblood! And Irish-Boy as well.  
  
Of course, you're probably laughing right now. I'll wipe those smiles off your faces when Slytherin wins the Quidditch match that's up in a few days. Then we'll see who'll be laughing Granger.  
  
_D.Malfoy_  
  
And about me and Pansy Parkinson - Granger when are you ever going to get my jokes? As if I'd snog a girl like _her_. Follows me around like a puppy dog - that stupid, gullible girl. And you're strangely right. She looks like a pug. That's probably why she likes to follow me around. I find it odd that we sort of agree on the same thing.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Mrs. Granger

**  
  
My dearest Hermione,  
  
I certainly _hope_ that I've done it right this time. I hope the owl had done it's job right. I'm afraid that somebody might spot an owl carrying a letter and catch it and - well who knows what could've happened? Has anything like that happened before?  
  
Alright, alright I'm worrying again. Darling, your father and I miss you alot as well. Hope you're having a good time there. Say hello to all of your friends for us will you? Don't work too hard and go over the edge alright? At least have some time to have a little bit of fun. Your day at Hogsmeade sounds delightful though. Though really, that challenge sounds sort of awful. Don't drink too much of that stuff alright? And thank you for those tooth-flossing mints dear. We loved them alot. Everything's fine back here. You would never believe how many people have been coming to us to have their teeth pulled out because of some bad cavity. Really! The number of sweets and chocolates people eat these days. Hope you're eating well yourself Hermione darling. Don't eat too much of the sugary stuff or you'll have cavities as well. Write soon love!  
  
Love, your mum  
  
P.S. Your father says hi too. He's been busy lately. Hope you understand!  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I know I've been posting this in every chapter and it's weird but it's kinda convenient for me in a way. Not mine. So not mine.  
  
**A/N**: Ok thanks for the reviews though it's confusing as to know how many reviews I got exactly. Sometimes it shows 83 reviews and then 84 and then 83 again! Ahh well. Enjoy this chapter a'ight?  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy, what was that you had written about in your last letter? That you'll wipe our smiles off our faces when Slytherin wins that Quidditch Match against Gryffindor? Well, it looks like our smiles have widened even more Malfoy. You just can't beat Harry Potter at Quidditch because he is simply a natural at it.  
  
And of course, you shouldn't have lost your temper when Harry caught the snitch and you deliberately pushed him off his own broom making him fall off his broom and down below onto the ground. Thank God, he wasn't seriously hurt or anything (though you'd have taken this as bad news)  
  
So next time when you want to brag about anything, you really should think again Malfoy. Didn't you say you use your brains well Malfoy? Use them well before you brag alright?  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
**

A card to Harry Potter from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

**  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We certainly hope you're alright. You were unconscious when we came to see you in the Hospital Wing and we wanted to stay with you throughout the day if it hadn't been for Madam Pomfrey who, as usual, chased us out. I'm so glad we won - well it was _you_ who won really. But - oh Harry - what you did today was really dangerous, taking a sudden dive like that. I almost thought that you were going to crash - I can't write more now, Ron wants to do his part and give you his message (which is below mine if you read on) Hope you like the card and hope you get well soon!  
  
Love, _Hermione_  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
You were bloody brilliant. You should've seen Malfoy's face - oh no, wait! You _can_ see his face when you caught the snitch because Colin Creevey took a picture of you when you caught it. Malfoy was in it too and well, you _should_ see his face - Colin's agreed to give this photograph to you - it's pasted right behind this very card - hope you like it! It certainly gave me a good laugh! Hope your arm isn't hurting too much and hope you can get well soon. Snape isn't looking too happy though so watch out for him alright? He's probably going to take off a lot of points from us but - who cares? WE WON HARRY!  
  
See you when you're up alright?  
  
Your mate, _Ron_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from the secret admirer

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Glad Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin. I saw you at the match with Ron Weasley. You looked really cute with that scarf around you, you know that? Sorry if I'm embarrassing you but it _is_ the truth, Hermione. It's funny how I've never really noticed you in _that_ way until last year. Or maybe during our fourth year when you went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. Hope you liked the rose as well.  
  
Love, _Anon_  
  
**

A letter to the secret admirer from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear anonymous  
  
Hello. I thought of replying to you when I got your last letter. Thank you for the comments (though, honestly, I don't think I'm _that_ pretty) and the rose. It was beautiful thank you. I sincerely hope this isn't some idea of a joke or something. I'm also very curious as to who you are. The owl that sent me that letter just several minutes ago, is it your owl? It's really beautiful and very, very tame. I'm suggesting that we meet. I'd really like to know who you are. Reply soon!  
  
_Hermione Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger, I'd like to inform you that Potter is not a natural. He is just plain lucky. After all, he has that broom of his. That _firebolt_. I'd bet Dumbledore sent it to him in his third year. Probably got worried that his favourite boy would lose yet again in the future Quidditch matches and got him this one. If _I_ had a firebolt like that, I'd have caught the snitch much quicker than Scarhead! So don't go around telling that your boyfriend's a natural at Quidditch alright?  
  
And another thing Granger. You said that you suspected that it was I who had sent you that anonymous note as a joke. You had written that in your last letter to me. Let me tell you Granger that I would never do such a thing like that. Simply because the joke would be far too much disgusting. Giving some anonymous love note to a Gryffindor mudblood! You must be barking mad Granger. No Slytherin would've sent you an anonymous note. And if a Slytherin _were_ to send you a note, it'd be a howler. So instead of telling me to use my brains wisely Granger, why don't _you_ use them wisely as well in cases like these?  
  
_D.Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Oh shut up Malfoy! You're just plain jealous as far as I can see. Harry didn't win just because of pure luck. I _did_ tell you in our second year that everyone on the Quidditch team got in on pure talent didn't I? And Professor Dumbledore didn't buy Harry that broom. Somebody else bought it for him on Christmas though I surely can't tell who since there was no note along with the broom.  
  
And yes, I _do_ realise how _silly_ I was to have thought that it was _you_ who had sent me that anonymous letter! I mean, you probably wouldn't even know what the word 'romantic' means even if it bit you in the ... you-know-where - and even if you were _pretending to be quite romantic_ and sent me that letter and the rose. Not that you'd be interested but I just got another letter from Mr. Anonymous himself - the same time you owled me yours. So it can't have been from you, thank goodness! Imagine yourself actually _falling for me_ and then losing your spine and suddenly acting very nice? The thought is very scary. Very scary indeed. Scary as, well - scary as the thought of you and Parkinson snogging somewhere around the castle!  
  
_Granger_  
  
P.S. Glad you liked the drawings Malfoy! Yes, Seamus drew you instead of Harry in it. Oh and here's one of mine. Not that I like drawing as much as I like reading but I just love to do something with my quill and ink other than just writing! I drew it with yesterday's Quidditch match and _you_ in mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, I tell you  
  
**A/N**: Had some trouble trying to read the reviews the past few days. I couldn't exactly read the newest reviews and stuff like that but I checked a few minutes ago after reaching home from school and, yeah, it seems to be working fine now. And .. wow. 103 reviews. Seriously, I had never thought I'd get this much reviews in such a short period of time and only 5 chapters as well. And about that 'secret admirer', I'm not gonna go and give out any hints as to who it really is. You'd probably have to read on and wait. And ok, I admit, this story doesn't really have much of a plot .. not for now anyway. And yeah, this story's told only through letters and a few notes. It's not like the rest of the D/Hr stories around here. Sorry.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger  
  
You think my drawings are poorly drawn? Look at _yours_! You've drawn some sort of white animal on a Nimbus 2001 trying to catch the snitch! That's not me at all! You've drawn an animal that looks like some weird ferret and - oh. _Oh_  
  
You're still not forgetting about that little incident aren't you mudblood? That idiot professor - turning me into a white ferret and making me bounce all over the Great Hall! Of course, if _I_ were him right now, do you know what I'd turn you into Granger? A rat or a spider. Something that your _cat_ would love to eat. Or something that would frighten Weasley. He _is_ afraid of those eight-legged creatures isn't he? Imagine if I turned you into a big hairy spider and set it on him?  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  
P.S. Glad Snape took house points off _your_ house. My, my. Maybe Potter actually winning at Quidditch might have an advantage after all ..  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Thanks for commenting on my drawings. Yes, that _is_ a ferret on a Nimbus 2001, chasing after a snitch. And yes, if Professor Mcgonagall hadn't ordered the fake Professor Moody to change you back into your usual slimy self, you'd _still_ be a white ferret playing for your house.  
  
And Malfoy how daft can you get? You can't simply turn me into some animal just like _that_. In a school no less! You'd probably get suspension for doing that or even worse - expulsion since you're a prefect and all that. And Crookshanks happens to be a very clever cat. If I ever were to be turned into a rat or some other animal, he won't eat me up like how some other feline would. My cat knows me really well Malfoy so don't even think about me being gobbled up by Crookshanks. And alright .. Ron isn't too fond of spiders but even _he_ would probably know it's me or something....  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
P.S. Snape's a sore loser. He simply can't stand Harry winning for Gryffindor. And it's not like taking off points from our house isn't going to do anyone any good you know.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Well, well, well. Looks like the mudblood isn't too sure what the Weasel will do once he sees a big spider in the form of his friend in front of him. He's a daft one Granger so don't think that he'd actually think for one moment that that's his best friend that got turned into a spider right in front of him. You'd have bought the farm before you can even say 'Arithmancy' Granger.  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
P.S. You'd think me strange for asking this but .. heard from your secret admirer yet or has he come to his senses and realise that he's been going after a mudblood all along?  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from the secret admirer

**  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Hello again. Might I add that you gave me a shock when my owl flew into the dormitory with your reply letter in his beak. But it was a good shock nonetheless. Sorry Hermione but I can't really tell you who I really am. Not for now anyway. Well, Halloween is coming up isn't it? Hope I get to see you at the Halloween feast! Also .. here's a packet of Sugar Skulls that I got from Honeydukes (they were selling it just for Halloween) Hope you like them!  
  
Love, _Anonymous_  
  
P.S. You'd probably find out about me. You're the smartest witch in our year after all. I only wish you were in _my_ house instead of Gryffindor!  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Harry Potter

**  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
I've already thanked you and Ron for the card earlier on but I just wanted to thank you again. It's really nice and the picture behind is the best! But really, I'm writing to you for another completely different reason. It's about me and ... _her_. Cho Chang. Right, you know we've been dating last year and broke up in the same year as well right? Well, she visited me in the Hospital Wing when I was hospitalised after that Quidditch incident. I thought she was there to see the girl who had somehow gone and replaced her legs with a long blue fish tail by accident but she came to see _me_ instead.  
  
That's not the most strangest part of all. She came and talked to me. Asked me how I was doing and congratulated me on getting back on the team and getting that snitch and winning and all. It was all awkward really. And then suddenly in the midst of all that talking she just sort of leaned in slowly towards me and then stuttered, "_Harry .. I just - well, I've been wanting to say that - oh it's really -_" And then all the while the two of us were moving closer and closer to each other (well she was doing most of the moving anyway - it was sort of painful for me to do that) and it looked like we were about to kiss when suddenly she broke off and ran away. She left me feeling confused, surprised, upset and .. angry. Like what I had done to make her run off like that. And I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach. Like whenever Cho was near me or talking to me or something like that. That feeling I used to have before I broke up with her. It's back now. I haven't told Ron this yet. I found it sort of sensible to be asking _you_ for advice since you're a girl and -  
  
Merlin, it's hard doing this. My hand's shaking as I'm writing this. Please reply back and do me a favour and don't tell this to anybody alright? Not even Ron!  
  
Your friend, _Harry_  
  
P.S. Still writing to Malfoy? It's just that you haven't been using Hedwig much. If you _are_ still owling each other, I hope he isn't doing any harm to you or anything. If he does you can always count on me and Ron to do _something_ to him. But I think you'd take care of him by yourself. You _did_ slap him in Third Year didn't you? Good on you for that one! And good luck with your secret admirer Hermione. He's right about you finding him out soon. You _are_ a smart witch after all - one of the smartest in Hogwarts!  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Alright, so Ron would try and kill me if he ever saw me in front of him in the form of a spider but it's not like you can change me into one. You'd get into trouble for that _and_ it's sort of like killing a student.  
  
And yes I have been getting letters from my secret admirer! I got a pack of Sugar Skulls from him. And what's it to you if I've been hearing from my secret admirer Malfoy? I thought you wouldn't care about stuff like that!  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**Granger,  
  
Surprised to hear from me very quickly? I felt bored so I decided to reply to you instantly. Alright, so I may not be able to turn you into an animal. You being the know-it-all of Hogwarts pointed out that I can kill you. It's very intriguing when you say that. I can actually _kill_ you. You'll be gone. One less mudblood in this world. Death Eaters around the world will rejoice. This includes my father of course. And as you'd probably know he's still in Azkaban (Thanks to Potter of course!) and surprisingly not going mad .. yet. No worries though. He'll escape from Azkaban soon enough (though I'm sort of wishing that he wouldn't. I'm quite starting to like it without him pushing me around. Of course mother isn't all that pleased with me being pleased that father isn't around much)   
  
Now back to your imaginary death. Yes, like I said death eaters will rejoice. No, everyone in the world will rejoice. Except for Weasley and Potter of course. They probably wouldn't have anyone else to copy homework from. And your secret admirer. And no Granger, I've told you before, it isn't me sending you all those notes so quit being suspicious alright?  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
P.S. As odd as it sounds would you please reply as soon as you've read this? The days are becoming a bore here. Taunting you, Potter and Weasley is no fun anymore though I still do it just to see Weasley's face match the colour of his hair and you two grabbing his robes, trying to stop him from pummelling me. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Alright, thanks for the reviews. Sorry if Harry's a little OOC in his last letter. He can be a little difficult to write for me. And I'll say it again: This story will be told entirely through letters and a few notes here and there. It's not like other stories where there's proper dialogue and everything. Oh and just to warn you in this chapter: Hermione might act a little strange.  
  
**

A letter to Harry Potter from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Oh it's a no wonder you've been acting odd these few days ever since you recovered from your injury. Of course, your last letter was very unusual and surprising. I'm surprised Cho didn't _cry_ and run off. She _really_ was about to kiss you Harry? I thought she was with that other Ravenclaw boy, Roger Davies or something. I'd look out for her if I were _you_ Harry. Don't be angry when you read this but, I'd say that you're starting to like Cho again or even .. love her. And don't worry, I won't tell Ron. Although he _is_ your friend...  
  
Anyway, don't worry about me and Malfoy, Harry. He's just owling me and acting like the git that he is. Though it certainly _is_ odd of him to keep on owling me and vice versa. Oh well, good luck Harry! I'm giving this letter to Neville so that he gives this to you.  
  
Love, _Hermione_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy you've been acting a little weird these days, imagining my death and all. And you actually don't want your father out of prison? That surprises me. No it frightens me. You actually want your father to stay in prison.  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
I don't know what you're talking about Granger. I'm perfectly fine. Maybe it's _you_ who's being a little weird these days. Besides, a Malfoy's never weird. And yes I do actually want my father to stay in prison. It's making my life a little easier. I'd bet Potter's happy now isn't he? Gone and put my father in Azkaban! And speaking of the 'hero', what's wrong with him? Not that I care about him as much as you and your other goody Gryffindor house-mates do. I'm _interested_ to know what is wrong with him. Ever since that Quidditch incident, he's been acting a little odd. Never speaks much to you and Weasel now does he? Suddenly realised that he was mixing with the wrong sort now?  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy, nothing is wrong with Harry. Nothing at all. He has just recovered from that accident after all thanks to you! Leave him alone now will you?  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We wouldn't like to tell you this but WE TOLD YOU SO! You said that the note and the rose was a joke but look what he sent you! A letter _and_ a pack of Sugar Skulls. Not highly romantic but it's still romantic all the same. I suggest you pay more attention to our advice and also maybe you can start taking up Divination lessons again. You're missing loads of stuff!  
  
Your friends,  
  
_Lavendar_ and _Parvati_  
  
P.S. He's also given you a clue about himself. He's NOT from Gryffindor. Which clearly takes your friends, Ron and Harry, as well as the rest of the male Gryffindors off the list. You know that don't you?  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
What's the matter with _you_ Granger? You were rather testy in your last letter. Didn't like me talking about Potter that way eh? And all I said - or rather asked - was what was wrong with him. And might I add Granger that though you're good at your studies you aren't that good at lying. I don't think he's acting odd because of that Quidditch accident. It's something else isn't it?  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to the secret admirer from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Mr. Anonymous,  
  
Sorry but can I call you that? I picked it out all of a sudden. If you don't like it, I can just call you anonymous if you want. Thank you very, very much for the Sugar Skulls. They were really tasty though I'm not fond of eating grinning skulls. Even if they are just sweets. Thank you for your note as well. It's a shame you can't really tell me who you are. It's sort of strange as well. Well. Maybe I can find you out at the Halloween feast tonight. I have to go now. I want to finish up on the homework that Professor Flitwick's given us. I know it's due next week but I can't really help it. It's really interesting. I'd have to practice the charms he thought us the day before afterwards as well. Everybody in Gryffindor's been complaining about how _complicated_ the charms were but really - it's only a matter of concentration. The charms were really simple and - oh, I'm boring you now aren't I? Sorry. I really find the lessons (save for Divination) really interesting and I can't help but go on about them. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Love _Hermione_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
I'll ask you again Granger: What is the matter with you? You've been acting odd these days. And you haven't replied to my last letter. And it's not like you take your time to reply to me as well. You and Potter are _both_ acting odd. And what was that all about during the Halloween feast? You practically brushed me and Pansy off when Pansy threw an insult at you. Not even a glare as well. Something happening between you and Potter, Granger? Something bad? I'd _love_ to know what it is!   
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Oh Malfoy you're such a prat! Of course, you already know that by now don't you? And no, there is nothing going on between me and Harry so stop making those stupid assumptions will you? And I simply ignored you and Parkinson because I somehow find that the silent treatment is much better. Much better than throwing insults back and starting a huge brawl. And it's not like I _have_ to write letters to you everytime! _I_ have much better things to do. And that owl of yours! Does it really have to nip me all the time? You'd better train it not to nip at somebody while waiting for the person to give it the reply letter. I've got marks on my wrist because of your stupid bird. Hedwig is much better behaved than yours! But of course, the bird _is_ yours so I can't really expect it to behave now can I?  
  
_Granger_  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. And also thanks for telling me about that error (the Harry and I one) Yeah, I make mistakes and like Draco puts it, nobody is perfect in this world (lol) Um, did I put, love Malfoy in one of the letters? I checked every chapter and there seems to be none. I'll check it again. And about the secret admirer, you'll probably find out about him soon. Hope you like this chapter. I'm not going to be writing much of Harry just to inform you. It's a bit tiring don't you think?  
  
**

A note to Hermione Granger from Harry Potter

**  
  
Hermione please meet me in the library once you've read this. Can't explain it now. Will tell you at the library. Bring this note along with you and don't let anyone see it alright? Thanks.   
  
_Harry_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger I'll have you know that my owl is only one of the best owls in the world. And it behaves very well. It's probably aware that you're a mudblood (the clever bird!) and that is probably the reason why it likes to nip you. I don't find my owl troublesome at all unlike that white owl of yours. Is that yours or Potter's? I swear I saw Potter walking around with a white owl once. And speaking of Potter, I saw him at the library today .. with you. There _is_ something going around between the two of you isn't there? Perhaps _he's_ your secret admirer after all?  
  
_D.Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy how many times must I tell you that there is _nothing_ and I mean NOTHING going on between Harry and me? Obviously, you _refuse_ to let go of that rumour when you yourself perfectly know that we're not dating or anything. It's like how you can't stop owling me. I find that you seem to _like_ owling me constantly. Well. You know what? I think this is the last _letter_ that I'm ever going to write to you. Really! I mean it this time. I mean, I should've thought of it before. If I had stopped writing replies to you, we'd never be owling each other in the first place and you'd leave me alone and get on with your life. I'm wasting my parchment and ink all this time. And Hedwig's time as well. Not to mention your stupid owl's time as well. Alright this is the last time I'd be writing to you.   
  
Don't bother owling me back Malfoy because I'll be just throwing the letter into the fireplace and watch it burn. Try cornering me in the hallways again like you did a few days ago when I couldn't write to you and I'll give you more than a slap. And don't moan Malfoy. This is probably good for you in a way. Now you don't have to bother writing to me in secret and hoping that your Slytherin mates won't find out about it. And it's eerie to know that you're suddenly interested in knowing more about me. Well, goodbye Malfoy. Once you've read this, throw it into the fireplace or feed it to Goyle's plant. Hope the plant doesn't get any indigestion though as you know what the ink on parchment would do to paper-eating plants.   
  
_Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Ron Weasley

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Right. This is weird writing to you. But it's for a good cause I guess. I can't talk to the both of you these days simply because the both of you keep avoiding me. My two friends have become completely different people. First it was Harry who started acting all secretive and then _you_ suddenly caught on and started acting like him. And I tried to talk to Harry but he assured me that nothing was wrong with him and I tried to talk to you but you simply snapped at me and told me not to disturb you when you're trying to memorise something for Transfiguration. Really, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH THE TWO OF YOU???  
  
Don't think that I'm bloody stupid because I'm not! Well not usually anyway. Is it me or something? Did I do something to upset the both of you? It was the butterbeer incident wasn't it Hermione? Cripes, I did tell you that I _was_ sorry. It was just a bit of fun for God's sake and there wasn't any harm done now was there? Or does it have something to do with Malfoy? Was it because of what he did to you? When he cornered you? Hermione, the git hasn't done anything to you has he? If he does .. well I'd love to write about the things I'd do to him but you wouldn't approve.   
  
I wanted to write a letter to Harry (since he wouldn't talk to me) but I found it sort of weird to write a letter to a _boy_ who's sharing the same dormitory as me. And then I thought of writing to you. I saw Harry writing a letter to you. And your secret admirer sending you letters and stuff (He's a lucky one) and then Harry told me that _Malfoy_ was writing to you as well. Something about Potions or something? Anyway, if _Malfoy's_ writing to you (tell him to get stuffed for me in one of your letters won't you?) I suppose I can do the same now can I since you aren't really talking to me? Please, please tell me what's wrong Hermione. I can't stand it being in the dark like that. Write back or better yet, tell me alright?  
  
Your friend, _Ron_  
  
**

A letter to Harry Potter from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Harry, you _do_ know that all of this is getting rather weird? About you trying to keep the 'Cho problem' a secret and me being the only soul in Hogwarts to know it. And poor Ron! I can't believe I'm saying this Harry but I'm feeling really sorry for Ron right now. He's being left out in all of this and he's our _friend_! Friends don't do this to each other Harry. I suggest you try and tell him your problem as well. So he's not exactly the best person to go to, to get the best advice on relationship problems (though I wouldn't say yours is a relationship problem. I'd say Cho's in a confused state right now.) but who cares? I feel really guilty. He sent me a letter just a few minutes and he's practically on to us. Once you've read this letter, go apologise to Ron and spill it all out. If not I'll do it myself!  
  
And about Cho, Harry my advice for you is _not_ to get back together with her again. Like I said, Cho's in this confused state. She still _cries_ alot whenever Cedric is mentioned in a conversation and I've heard from a Ravenclaw girl that she tears up when you're mentioned in a conversation as well. _And_ might I add that she's dating another boy at the moment as well. It's best if you leave her alone. Even if she suddenly grabbed you and kissed you in an empty hallway yesterday night. You told me that she suddenly started to cry and run away from you once she realised what she'd done didn't you? You know what she's like and she's been with you before and look what happened! Harry please, please listen to me. It's not like Cho's the only girl out there, there's plenty of other fish in the sea. I hope you understand this Harry. Good luck alright?  
  
Love, _Hermione_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from the secret admirer

**  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Glad you loved the Sugar Skulls. And no, I don't mind being called Mr. Anonymous. It has a nice ring to it and I quite like it. Really! You won't be calling me Mr. Anonymous soon though. I mean, we'd probably meet soon enough. Well, anyway, what's with Malfoy yesterday? Your friend Ron's told me that he found you cornered by Malfoy. I hope he didn't do any harm to you did he? He's a slimy one, that Malfoy.  
  
Oh and I _don't_ find Charms boring at all. In fact, it's practically my favourite subject. Well I like most if not all of my subjects but I'm the best at Charms. I'm already starting to practise on those new charms Professor Flitwick taught us. Mind you, my wrist is aching from practising too much but I can perform the charms quite easily now. And I have to agree that they were a little complicated but I don't see how hard they could be for you.  
  
You're really good at studies so it would probably be of no problem at all performing a Switching Charm or something. That's one of the things that I really like about you. It's almost like you're perfect or flawless. Alright, alright everyone's not perfect but you seem perfect to me in my eyes. Alright, it's getting a little mushy so I think I'd end this letter here. Also, one of my housemates has a problem and wants me to help out. Not in a good mood, I'd say so I better sign off for now. Take care, hope Malfoy doesn't cause trouble for you or anything. Say hi to Harry and Ron for me and write back soon!  
  
Love, _Mr. Anonymous_  
  
P.S. You and Harry _are_ just _friends_ right? Just wanting to know and a bit curious. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: 185 reviews. Soon there'll be 200...woah. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Glad you loved the last chapter. And as for the secret admirer...ok you guys are practically dying to find out. And someone's already guessed who it is so I'm revealing the secret admirer in this chapter. Enjoy alright?  
  


**A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy**

  
  
Dear Granger,  
  
Noticed how I wrote 'Dear Granger' this time? Yes, I'm sure you have. Not going to owl me anymore now are you? And I'm guessing that you were all ready to throw this letter into the fire once my owl came and gave it to you? Of course, you're probably reading the letter now since I've asked my owl to nip you on the knuckles exceptionally hard this time. Sorry if it left you with any bloody wounds but it's a sign that you _have_ to read this letter or you'll probably regret it. Actually on second thought, I'm not very sorry at all.  
  
I'm not disappointed that you're going to stop owling me. I only look forward to receiving them because, well, it's a sort of a thrill for me. A secret thrill. Weird? I know it is Granger and I'm not going to explain anymore. Also, I'd like to inform you that I finally know what's wrong with Potter today. Turns out that he's secretly dating that girl from the Quidditch team. Chang is it? Yes, that's her. I found them snogging in an empty classroom. Funny, I thought they'd broken up by now. And then of course, there's _you_ acting very weird lately. Even Weasel's noticed it. And then it all fits perfectly together for me. Potter's secretly dating that girl and no one knows except you. I bet he's told you of course.  
  
Surprised now mudblood? Or are you angry? Of course, the whole school will know the secret by tomorrow and both Potter and Chang will never forgive you. Especially Potter. And Chang is dating another boy isn't she? She's a two-timer then. And what about Potter? Everyone in school's known about the two of them. I wonder what will happen to Potter...  
  
You _do_ see where I'm getting at now do you? So unless you meet me in the empty girl's bathroom on the second floor after reading this, you'll probably suffer for the rest of the year. Send me a reply to tell me if you're coming or not.  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy,  
  
You insufferable, smarmy, wanker! You know that you're blackmailing me now aren't you? Of course you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have written that stupid letter that almost made my heart stop. Well. Alright. I'll meet you there. But I'm only doing it for Harry. Try to do any funny business Malfoy and I'll swear, I'LL SWEAR, I'll hex you to China and back.  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
**

A letter to the secret admirer from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Mr. Anonymous,  
  
Harry and I are just friends. Really, I wish everyone would just quit assuming that we are more than that because we really aren't. Just a few days ago, Malfoy assumed that we _were_ dating. By the way, you aren't from Slytherin are you? I hope not. It would be mad if you were. But I don't think you are from Slytherin are you?  
  
From the previous letters that I have received from you I can tell that:  
  
- You're not from Gryffindor. Nor can you be from Slytherin as Malfoy once plainly told me that the only letter I'd get is one that is a _howler_.  
  
- You actually like Charms and you _did_ tell me that you actually like all of the subjects.  
  
-And because of that, I think you're a Ravenclaw. After all, Ravenclaws are always known to be the smartest of all the houses here in Hogwarts.  
  
Well. I think I may have almost found you out. Of course, Parvati and Lavender gave me these tips but I could figure it out by myself without their help. So are you from Ravenclaw then? I would like to know. Write back soon alright?  
  
Love, _Hermione Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Mr. and Mrs. Granger

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
My goodness! We haven't heard from you at all and we were starting to get a bit worried. Alright your mum was more worried than I was. How are things at school there? Lovely I hope? I know we've said this dozens of times but we miss you dear. Autumn's almost over and Christmas is coming up soon. We're not going anywhere this year (sorry about that) as all your cousins and aunts and uncles as well as your grandmother and grandfather will be visiting us this Christmas. I'm sure you'll be glad to hear this though. You haven't seen them in a long time have you now? How's your duties as a prefect going along? Write back to us soon alright?  
  
Love, your mum and dad.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from the secret admirer

**  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Well, I may never be Mr. Anonymous forever now can't I? I can't hide. Especially from you. You're just too smart for me. You found out that I am in Ravenclaw and we've only been owling each other for a few weeks or so. Well. I'm not going to go and make you go and find out who exactly is sending you all these anonymous letters. This time _I_ suggest we meet. It's like .. a date. There's another Hogsmeade trip next Saturday. Hermione Granger, would you like to go out with me next Saturday to Hogsmeade Village? We can go where ever you want to go, it's fine by me. If you don't want to go, it's fine by me. I'll understand. Write back as soon as you've read this letter alright?  
  
Love, _Mr. Anonymous_  
  
**

A letter to the secret admirer from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Mr. Anonymous,  
  
You can't simply imagine how happy I am. _Of course_ I would love to go out with you next Saturday. Ron and Harry have to practice for Quidditch and I'll probably be alone then. Shall we meet at three at the Entrance Hall? I was thinking we could go to The Three Broomsticks and have a drink or something there. Not exactly romantic but it's much better than Madam Puddifut's place. I'm sorry. I'm not like most girls. They're all into that kind of mushy stuff and I'm just more into my books. I'm really excited and happy now. I can't wait for next week! I'll see you then alright?  
  
Love, _Hermione Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger you made a wise choice meeting me in the toilet there. Of course, it's so fun and easy to toy around with you Gryffindors willing to lose anything for one another. Now Granger, as part of our deal, you'll do whatever I ask you to do and Potter's little secret's safe with me. Of course, I've already made it clear back there didn't I? First of all I want you to help me check my homework. The one that Snape gave us to do. And lend me those notes you were taking during Professor Binn's lesson? I would've done the same except that that old git's lesson's a complete bore for me and do you think I'd have loved to pay attention?  
  
Send them to me once you've read this. And don't make a fuss over it Granger. It's all Potter and Chang's fault you know. If they only knew that empty classrooms aren't the appropriate places for snogging, you wouldn't be in this position right now, would you?  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy, I've checked your homework and here are the notes. Honestly, one day you're going to get it really hard. Mark my words.  
  
_H. Granger_  
  
P.S. And I refer back to one of your letters. It's a thrill for you just by owling me? Really Malfoy, I never thought I'd say this at a time like this but I'm deeply amused - once again! More amused than the time I found your secret stash of drawings. Are you sure it's just a thrill? _I'm_ not too sure. I thought Slytherins would get their thrills by seeing who could make the Hugglepuffs cry first?  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Well, well, well. So _that's_ who your secret admirer is. Terry Boot. That Nancy boy? Surely _he_ can do better than that and I thought he was a smart one. But of course, you two seem almost alike in almost every way possible. Birds of a feather flock together I suppose. And then there's the Ravenclaw girl snogging Potter. What is it with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, Granger?  
  
And of course, I find owling you a thrill. No one in Slytherin's ever done it before. Are you saying I like to owl you because of something else? Amuse me then. Go ahead and tell me. You're not going to give me another shock. I think a person like Terry Boot actually _admiring_ you is a huge shock for me already.  
  
And also while you're busy writing a reply, feed my owl. He hasn't eaten much at all. I had to send a letter to my mother and the silly bird came back to me. It hadn't even sent the letter to my mother yet. I think it's been spoilt terribly and I didn't give it some food to eat for lunch. I expect it's hungry now and I don't want to waste my expensive bird food on a disobedient bird like that. Don't you DARE go and send it to the owlry!   
  
_D. Malfoy_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews and glad you really liked the last chapter. Yeah, it's Terry Boot. Not Draco Malfoy though lots of people were expecting him since it was, after all, a D/Hr fic. Don't worry about the pairings right now alright?  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Yes, it turned out to be Terry Boot. It is surprising that was he who had sent me all those letters and gifts the whole while. But really, he is _not_ a Nancy Boy as you call him. In fact, he happens to be a perfect gentlemen unlike a few _boys_ that I know of. We had a lovely time yesterday.  
  
And the reason why you like to owl me Malfoy? Simple. You like me Malfoy. There's nothing much to say to that.  
  
_Granger_  
  
P.S. And I won't feed your owl for you. Go do it yourself. It's not like I'm your house-elf or anything. And also, I don't feed stupid owls that only know how to nip other people's knuckles. It nipped Ron's knuckles just a minute ago and Ron was ready to wring the bird's neck if I hadn't stopped him in time. Of course, he asked me whose owl it was and when I said that it was yours, he wanted to kill it again.  
  
**

A letter to Mr. and Mrs. Granger from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear mum and dad,  
  
I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't written to you for so long. I've had so much to do. And there are my prefect duties as well. They're going fine by the way. Ron and I were asked to patrol the corridors on particular nights. We caught a few Slytherins trying to lock up some first year students in a broom closet once. Also, there's something else I need to tell you. Ever since the start of school, I've had a secret admirer sending me letters and gifts. Well the first time, he sent a note and a really beautiful rose. And then one time, he sent me a packet of Sugar Skulls which he had brought from Honeydukes at Hogsmeade. And no, mum and dad, I didn't have too much of it. I gave some to my friends. Well, yesterday my secret admirer revealed himself. We went out to Hogsmeade just yesterday for tea and we had a grand time. Don't worry, he's not of _that_ sort. He's really sweet and polite and I'm sure you'd approve of him. His name's Terry Boot and he's from Ravenclaw. That's all I have to say about him for now. Also, I need to go and help my friend with his homework. Write back soon!  
  
Love, your daughter,  
_Hermione Granger_  
  
P.S. I'm looking forward to seeing you all for Christmas! I'll see you then!  
  
**

Notes to Hermione Granger from Lavender Brown

**  
  
Well, the secret admirer turned out to be Terry Boot. Well it's not like he's totally dishy or anything but he's got the charisma and he _does_ look cute when you look at him from some sort of angle. - _Lavender_   
  
Haven't I told you _not_ to disturb me during class? Imagine if I miss all this and it comes up for our Exams this year! And you usually sign of as Lavender and Parvati. What happened to Parvati? Where _is_ Parvati anyway? - _Hermione_  
  
Oh come on Hermione, missing one lesson doesn't hurt. And you're a smart witch so you'll catch up. Well, Parvati wasn't feeling well so she had to go to the Hospital Wing for the day. - _Lavender_   
  
Well thank you and I hope your friend gets well soon. - _Hermione_  
  
SO. Tell me. How did it go? - _Lavender_   
  
How did _what_ go? And can't we talk about this later? Professor Flitwick's looking our way. He might take points off our house if he catches us. - _Hermione_  
  
Stop playing with me Hermione Granger! I'm talking about the date. You and Terry. _How did it go???_ Any shy glances? Any kisses? Any sparks go off between you two??? And don't worry about Professor Flitwick. It's not like he's Professor Mcgonagall or something. And he's very small. How on earth can he see us passing notes in class? Parvati and I do it all the time you know. - _Lavender & Parvati_  
  
It's none of your business really! - _Hermione_  
  
Oh come on Hermione. Tell me at least _something_. Were there sparks flying? And what did you mean by 'none of your business'? What really did happen Hermione?? - _Lavender_   
  
The only sparks that are flying are from my wand. I'm aching to turn this piece of parchment into fire. Well, if you are _dying_ to know about how my date went, it went all right. I don't know about sparks or anything like that but I've never read a romance novel in my whole life. - _Hermione_  
  
Well I don't blame you for being quite un-romantic. You ought to put away those spellbooks that you're always reading and read more romance novels Hermione. I could lend you mine if you want. If you're going to go out with a boy you ought to have at least an ounce of romance in you. - _Lavender_   
  
Er thanks for the offer but no. I'd rather stick to my own books, thanks. Now are you two going to stop bothering me or not?? - _Hermione_  
  
No I can't. I haven't had any good gossip lately. So tell me more about Terry. What was he _really_ like? Did he hold your hands on that date? Ooh I remember my first date. It was quite romantic. - _Lavender_   
  
Alright, he was quite romantic. A perfect gentleman. And we held hands. - _Hermione_  
  
You're not being graphic enough. And you didn't even ask _me_ about who I went out with on my first date - _Lavender_   
  
Oh fine. _Who_? - _Hermione_  
  
Seamus. - _Lavender_   
  
_Seamus Finnigan_??? Well of course, you two went to the Yule Ball together in fourth year but dating??? Well - I'm lost for words right now. - _Hermione_  
  
Well yes, Seamus and I once dated but it didn't quite work out because it seemed sort of boring to be dating someone from the same house. And what's wrong with me dating Seamus? Is it weird to you?? - _Lavender_   
  
Well. It's just that maybe it's because he's, you know, Irish. - _Hermione_  
  
Just because he's _Irish_??? - _Lavender_   
  
Yes, well his accent's sort of funny and he's - Merlin, I can't believe I'm actually discussing Seamus Finnigan with _you_ of all people at a time like this! And I think I missed up on something important as well. - _Hermione_  
  
Oh relax Hermione. Missing one fact's not going to kill you. You can always ask Terry Boot. He's your boyfriend now isn't he? - _Lavender_   
  
Oh. Thanks alot Lavender. You had just gotten the both of us into trouble. Now we have 15 points off our house - _Hermione_  
  
Hermione, he only took off 10 points off our house! - _Lavender_   
  
Well it's 15 now. _I'm_ taking another 5 points off our house just because you're disturbing me. Send me notes in class again and I'll take off more house points! - _Hermione_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger indeed you are not my house-elf. You are my slave for the rest of the school year. It _is_ part of our deal after all isn't it? If you don't feed my owl, I shall 'accidentally' let slip to the whole school about those two lovebirds.  
  
And how dare you for suggesting that I'm owling you because I _like_ you. If I were to like you which I absolutely won't, I'd be under some sort of trance and not acting myself. I don't like you Granger. I despise you as much as you despise me. Now, lend me that essay that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher asked us to write.  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy, you just won't admit it will you? If you despise me, you wouldn't be owling me. And when I vowed never to owl you ever again and you went and found out about Harry and Cho and decided to blackmail me, you got me to owl you again and look at us now. We're still owling each other aren't we? Why not just let me pass my homework to you secretly somewhere instead of by owl? It's much more convenient isn't it?  
  
_Granger_  
  
P.S. And I fed your owl. Happy now? And also I am not a slave to you. Stop using the word alright?  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger use your brain. Potter and Weasley would get suspicious if you keep disappearing all the time just to pass me your homework in some secret place. Stop suggesting that I like you. It's like a curse when you say that. Now _where's_ that essay?  
  
_D. Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Whatever you say Malfoy. Well, I wouldn't want to waste my parchment on you right now. We could probably argue this later on in the evening. The professor's assigned the both of us to do our prefect duties together tonight. It's not like I'm happy about it either. I'd rather spend my time in the Common Room revising than spending it with some slimy twitchy ferret. The essay is along with this letter. You do know that this isn't going to go on now do you? Sooner or later, Harry's probably going to come up and reveal it all.  
  
_Granger_


	11. Chapter 11

**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger,  
  
I possibly can't like you. Even though I do enjoy getting letters from you because it's _you_! Still don't get it Granger? Well, let me just simply put it this way: You're a predictable, know-it-all Gryffindor and therefore it's rather amusing to hear from you. Imagine a Slytherin going out with some lowly Gryffindor! Well _I_ can't imagine that at all and I'm sure that if I do such a thing, I'll get a headache. _I_ am a good-looking Pureblood Slytherin. _I_ possibly can't date a Gryffindor mudblood like _you_. So you see now, don't you Granger? I _don't_ like you so you can quit assuming that I do. I _despise_ you. I _loathe_ you. I simply _hate_ you. Well, I hate Potter and Weasley more than you but I still hate you. You get it now don't you Granger?  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Fine Malfoy! Believe what you want. It's not _my_ business to stop you after all. Deny all you want. But I have to point out to you that I am not as predictable as you think I am. You are wrong to underestimate me Malfoy. And really, you had to send me a letter just to tell me that you don't like me? Why not just tell it to me right away in class this morning? Or were you afraid that spending one more minute, talking to me would tarnish your image? Whatever the reasons Malfoy, _you_ are a cold-hearted, cowardly Slytherin.  
  
_Granger_  
  
P.S. And you dare say that you're _good-looking_? It's quite obvious you look like some rat! Or maybe a ferret.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Terry Boot

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry if you hadn't heard from me for quite a while. You simply wouldn't believe the load of homework they're dumping on us. Not that I'm complaining or anything but it's taking up quite a lot of my time. You don't seem to be very happy yourself lately Hermione. I've seen you in classes and in the Great Hall. You've been looking very tired. Everything is alright, I hope?  
  
Also, Christmas is just around the corner isn't it? Are you going to go home or stay with Harry? I hear his aunt, uncle and cousin despise him don't they? It's rather ludicrous isn't it - the reason why they hate him? It's not his fault that he wasn't a muggle at all. That Saturday at Hogsmeade - it was the best day I ever had. I was nervous but you came and got the ball rolling and - it's quite remarkable the way you make my anxiety disappear. You're quite a girl, you know that? Well, I'm going to go and get started on my homework. Hope to hear from you soon!   
  
With love,  
  
_Terry_  
  
P.S. One more thing Hermione: Would you meet me outside Professor Flitwick's classroom just before lunch? I want to give you something. I wanted to send it to you along with this letter but I'm afraid what the owl might do with it. Thanks!  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger, I may be cold-hearted but I am _not_ cowardly. A Malfoy is never a coward. Nor is he one to run off at the first sign of danger. And I'm not afraid that talking to you would spoil my image. Rather, I just don't want mudblood germs to get onto my robes that's all. After all, it is rumoured that Mudbloods nowadays seem to be carrying some sort of disease. Which is why when I get your letters and your homework, I use my wand to check if they're carrying some sort of disease.  
  
And really, you and your Mudblood boyfriend really should stop showing public displays of affection especially when we Slytherins are around. Imagine our horror and disgust when we saw the two of you entering the hall, holding hands glancing shyly at each other. Simply disgusting. I lost my appetite after seeing that, thanks to you Granger!  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
P.S. And what was inside that box you were holding? When you entered the Great Hall with your boyfriend, I mean.  
  
P.P.S. And I think you must be blind Granger. I _am_ good looking. Much better looking than Scarhead and the Weasel. And I do not resemble anything like a rat. And certainly _not_ a ferret.  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy, once again you have not failed to amuse me. If muggleborns did carry some contagious disease of some sort as you purebloods say, we would've been banished from the wizarding world. And it would've come up in the _Daily Prophet_ or something and there would be notices everywhere. Use your brain a little more next time would you Malfoy? Don't just use it for your devious plots or for your cruel comments.  
  
And Malfoy, I'm not going to send you those notes you were asking me for. And no, I'm not afraid if you tell the whole school about Harry and Cho. You tell about them and I will tell your little secret to the whole school.  
  
_Granger_  
  
P.S. And you were asking what was inside the box? Not that I wish to tell you but if you're that curious, it's brownies, Malfoy. Terry Boot's mum baked them and sent it to him as part of a care package and he gave some of them or rather half of them to me. Rather sweet of him don't you think? Asked me to meet him outside Professor Flitwick's classroom to give them to me. Of course, if it had been you, you'd send me a box of earwigs.  
  
P.P.S. You wrote in your last letter: _A Malfoy is never a coward. Nor is he one to run off at the first sign of danger_ Nor is he one to run off at the first sign of danger? You've run off plenty off times when something bad happens you prat!  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Harry Potter

**  
  
Hermione, things have been getting weird for me. You probably will be disgusted or upset at me for telling you this but Cho and I kissed. I don't know how that happened. We met along the quiet corridor one night after lunch and then it somehow happened. It was like a blur. Either that or I might need my glasses fixed again. Ron's not happy with me. Hasn't been speaking much to me. I don't blame him, I haven't been honest with him these days have I? He's not saying much to me. I suppose you're mad at me now as well. And another thing: My scar's hurting again. Voldemort's up to something. I just know it. I don't know if it's going to be another trap like in fifth year.... I really wanted to talk to you but Ginny said you were off to meet Terry Boot. I think he's a pretty decent fellow. He treated you well, that Saturday, I hope? Oh well, I'd like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble at all Hermione.  
  
Your friend,  
_Harry_  
  
**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, this chapter's short. I think Harry's a little OOC again. Hm. Oh well, I'm starting on another chapter right now just to make up for it. And yes, this _is_ a D/Hr fic. It won't start out like one but it will :) 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hey guys! Missed me? Haha! Sorry I haven't been adding any chapters to this story for almost a month because of exams. If you read the update I put up on my user page, you'd probably know this. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews .. 290 reviews .. it's totally cool! And I hope you like this chapter. Sorry but I'm rushing this note as I have to go to sleep right now but see you around ok?  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger just what do you mean by 'my little secret'? I keep no secret. Any humiliating secrets that is. And yes, I shall plan to tell all of Hogwarts of the two love-struck Quidditch seekers.  
  
Malfoy  
  
P.S. And I forgot to mention one thing Granger: As part of our prefect duties, you and I were assigned by Mcgonagall to do a 'nightly round' tomorrow evening shortly after ten when everyone's supposedly in their Common Rooms. Just thought I'd tell you that because the old bat wanted me to pass on the information to you. And she's the head of YOUR house isn't she? Well, be there on time or I'll start without you!  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Malfoy,  
  
You keep your mouth shut about Harry and Cho and you'll stop making me do your homework for you and I'll keep my own mouth shut about that photograph of you actually making out with Millicent Bulstrode. Of course, what you were doing, snogging that female ogre is simply beyond me Malfoy. At least that's what I thought at first until I realised that the picture was taken at the Hog's Head pub and then I suspected that you were under serious influence of firewhisky. Brilliant Malfoy! You're 16, underage, and you're drinking firewhisky and snogging Millicent senseless. Next time you might want to think a little more before attempting to blackmail a Gryffindor won't you Malfoy?   
  
_Granger_ **

A letter to Ron Weasley from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Ron, I've finished checking your homework for Astronomy as you have asked - no - _begged_ me to. Though I must say that you have improved a little in Astronomy. I suppose you have been studying a little more just as I have advised you to? Good for you Ron! By now, when you're reading this letter that I left on top of your Astronomy homework, I would have finished eating my breakfast and I would be now at the library. Now, the next thing I had wanted to talk to you about but had no time to is about Harry. Ron, I know you're still mad at him but _please_ listen to me. I've tried to talk to you about him all the time but you just wouldn't listen or you'd change the subject. I decided to tell you now in this letter!  
  
It was hard for him to tell me about Cho and him. Merlin, _he wrote a letter to me instead of speaking to me!!_. And right now, he has another problem. It's his scar and it's hurting him again. Either You-Know-Who is feeling a rather strong emotion as Harry has told us before or he's nearby. And the scar's been hurting him more than once a day, every single day. Somehow, it means trouble Ron, I just know it! Just try and get back with Harry. I'm sure he misses you and I'm quite sure you miss him as well. When was the last time you two practised Quidditch together?  
  
Love,  
_Hermione_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger,  
  
Flash this photo to anyone and I swear - _I swear_ - you'll pay for it. And I wasn't snogging Bulstrode! _She_ snogged _me_! It was she who was drunk and dreadfully high that she thought I was Crabbe or something and pressed her lips on mine. And alright, I was drinking firewhisky but what is it to you if I'm drinking it Granger? God, Weasley made a fool out of himself that night when he drank too much of that butterbeer.  
  
There are alot of things that happen around Hogwarts. You just have to open your eyes to see it all.  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Whatever you say Malfoy but I'm keeping my eye on you, just you remember that. Of course, it helps that Professor Snape paired us up in Potions and Professor Mcgonagall told us that since we did a good job patrolling the hallways last week, she paired us up together to do more nightly rounds. And it's weird that she paired us up as she usually knows how much of a wanker you can be around Gryffindors. What do you think Malfoy?  
  
_Granger_  
  
**

A letter to Terry Boot from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Terry,  
  
I am truly sorry that I couldn't be able to meet up with you or even _owl you_. Professor Snape's being mean as ever. He paired me up with Draco Malfoy in Potions. Yes, the arrogant-git whom all house-elves of the wizarding world detest (well I'm quite sure if this is true as I've only heard it from a particular house-elf who used to work for Malfoy and his family). He isn't all that pleased as well. Malfoy, I mean. And worse of all Professor Mcgonagall's paired us up as well to do patrolling around the hallways after dark. It's a nightmare and I simply can't stand that Slytherin! Oh, I have to end it here now, it's getting very late and I still haven't finished revising for Care of the Magical Creatures. Hagrid's been sort of hinting that he'll show us that creature tomorrow. Keep in touch and I'll see you in Charms tomorrow. Good night!  
  
Hermione  
  
**

Note passing between Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil

**  
  
Did he really do that to you Hermione? - _L.B, P.P_  
  
Who did what to me? And I thought I told you not to pass notes to me for the rest of the school year. I told you I'd dock points off our house - _Hermione_  
  
You can't dock points off! Only the teachers here can do it And anyway, we're in the Great Hall, not in a classroom for Merlin's sake! - _L.B, P.P_  
  
But you do notice that I'm trying to read a book? - _Hermione_  
  
Yeah, yeah you've got plenty of time for that kind of stuff Hermione. It's Terry Boot we want to talk about - _L.B, P.P_  
  
Oh. That. Well, sorry Lavender, Parvati but I don't want to talk about it right now - _Hermione_  
  
No. You are not going to get rid of us that easily Hermione Granger! - _L.B, P.P_  
  
I'm not going to talk about it alright? - _Hermione_  
  
Well at least answer our questions. Hannah Abbot said that she saw Terry kissing you near the lake yesterday. Or at least tried to until you suddenly dodged him. Is that true? - _L.B, P.P_  
  
Yes alright? He tried to kiss me but I avoided him - _Hermione_  
  
BUT WHY??? - _L.B, P.P_  
  
Well I don't know. He said I love you and then moved in to kiss me and I .. well, I don't know what happened but I definitely didn't want to kiss him! - _Hermione_  
  
HE SAID I LOVE YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KISS HIM??? - _L.B, P.P_  
  
Yes now can I please be allowed to leave? - _Hermione_  
  
What is wrong with you? Are you mad or something? That boy's willing to be committed to you!! - _L.B, P.P_  
  
Really, I'm a 16 year old girl. I'm not ready for this sort of thing! - _Hermione_  
  
Looks like someone's afraid of commitment .. - _L.B, P.P_  
  
I am not. And I have to go now. I'll see you in class later - _Hermione_  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews once again and oh yeah, special thanks to Gnat Girl who, it seems, reviewed every chapter. I think I was online at the time you reviewed so every once in a while when I checked on my fanfic, I found one review after another from you .. lol. Thanks for the compliments and the 12 reviews. And I'm glad you guys found this fic funny and even weird. Seriously. Ah, ok, hope you like this chapter and sorry if it's short or anything. Bye.  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger, is it true that you refused to let Boot kiss _you_, his one and only girlfriend? What's the matter Granger? Afraid that Boot will be a terrible kisser? Or afraid that you'll get the kissing disease? The last time I saw your boyfriend, he looked terribly upset you know. I wonder, if you're going to be like that, I wonder how you'll have kids when the two of you get married? Not that _I_ care of course but really, it's quite a surprise.  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**  
  
I fail to see why you have to be so nosy. It's _my_ love life and it's personal. And I wasn't afraid of kissing Terry. I just .. didn't feel like kissing him that's all. And what do you mean if the two of us gets married? I somehow don't see myself getting married to Terry in the future. I'd have to end this letter now so that I can finish the assignment Snape gave us. You know, the one THE BOTH OF US HAD TO WORK ON TOGETHER???  
  
_H.G._  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Terry Boot

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am truly sorry for what I did yesterday. Maybe it was too fast. But I really did mean it when I said 'I love you' yesterday. I really do love you. I know it's rather early of me to say this kind of stuff but I can't help it. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I am really sorry Hermione Granger.  
  
Love,  
_Terry_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Ron Weasley and Harry Potter

**  
  
Hermione, you've been writing letters to us when we avoid you or we don't really want to talk to you about a particular thing but it's our turn to write to you now. Though it's rather strange writing a letter (Ron thinks that we've all caught some terrible letter-writing bug).  
  
Well I hope you're happy now that Ron and I are good chums once again and I must say that it's all thanks to you rather. But why didn't you tell us about what happened to Terry and you earlier? We're your friends and we should have the right to know as well. We caught up with Terry today and he swore that he didn't force anything on you. He just said that he tried to kiss you and he backed away - rather disappointed he was too. But really, he was terrified of us when we came rounding up on him! He said that he sent you a letter a while ago before going to class. Have you received it yet? He's feeling very bad about it as well. Though Ron here doesn't believe him.  
  
You can't really avoid us Hermione. Sooner or later, you'll have to talk to us. You don't have to talk about Terry and you. You can talk about something else instead. Also, Malfoy seems to be taking great delight in tormenting you about that incident. Don't tell me you're still writing to that git. You've been writing to him for months and it's almost Christmas now. I'm surprised the both of you have actually owled each other rather than just sending each other hexes in an envelope! See you in Potions later on and don't let Malfoy or anybody else bring you down Hermione!  
  
Love,  
_Ron and Harry_  
  
P.S. You do notice that the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has an odd fixation on sugar quills don't you?  
  
**

Note passing between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger, are you crying? - _Malfoy_  
  
Sod off Malfoy! You're supposed to be researching on the uses of the flame of the Phoenix and its effects on potion-making - not sending me notes! - _Granger_  
  
You _are_ crying then. Oh Merlin, don't tell me it's because of what Snape said to you? - _Malfoy_  
  
First Lavender and Parvati. Now you. Doesn't anyone leave me alone? Honestly Malfoy, I don't want to answer at all. And we really should continue researching. Madam Pince is looking our way - _Granger_  
  
Let the old hag look on. But really Granger, you should stop crying! I'm not going to stand it. For one, you're making me rather uncomfortable. And for another, your dirty tears are staining this very piece of parchment. And it's rather expensive too. Imported all the way from Romania - _Malfoy_  
  
Oh yes Malfoy! Rather jolly way to comfort me now. Brag on about how expensive this piece of parchment is. Go on! - _Granger_  
  
Strangely enough, your crying isn't making me feel all that happy unlike the time when I accidentally hexed you - _Malfoy_  
  
Is it Malfoy? - _Granger_  
  
Yes, now for the love of Merlin, stop your bloody weeping. Madam Pince is likely to throw us out! And have this as well! - _Malfoy_  
  
A handkerchief? You carry a handkerchief around with you? And aren't you afraid that I'll 'dirty' it? - _Granger_  
  
As long as you stop sobbing. You get one nasty insult from Snape about you and that Ravenclaw genius and you start to tear. Some Gryffindor you are Granger. - _Malfoy_  
  
It's not only from Snape alright Malfoy? Practically everyone in school's talking about it and there are rumours going around about Terry and me and each one of them more farfetched than the last. People are looking down on me and saying nasty stuff about me. It's not my fault that I tried not to kiss Terry! - _Granger_  
  
You're right. It's all your boyfriend's fault that I'm stuck here trying to console you. Why didn't you want to kiss him anyway? -_Malfoy_  
  
That, Malfoy, is none of your business! - _Granger_  
  
Is it because you don't return his feelings? -_Malfoy_  
  
It's not that...-_Granger_  
  
You're lying Granger. I can see it all on your face. You don't love him -_Malfoy_  
  
I don't see why you should be so happy about it -_Granger_  
  
I am not happy -_Malfoy_  
  
You are. You're practically beaming when you _think_ that I'm not in love with Terry -_Granger_  
  
I am not. And you are not in love with Boot. Stop trying to deny it or you'll probably hurt yourself even more -_Malfoy_  
  
You are wrong. You are very, very -  
  
**

A letter to Terry Boot from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Terry,  
  
I forgive you about that incident. I'm sorry myself. I know you were probably disappointed as to why I wouldn't let you kiss me but it's a rather complicated thing. I hope you do understand that I'm not ready to do that sort of thing now. I'm really sorry. Well, I have to go finish my homework. It's a Potions assignment and that means I have to work with Draco Malfoy. And we can't do the assignment in the library since we got thrown out by Madam Pince (you wouldn't like to hear the reason why). I'll see you later on and I love-  
  
**

A letter to Mr. and Mrs. Granger from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear mum and dad,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written to you for so long. And I haven't heard much from the both of you as well. I hope the both of you are doing good. I'm doing just fine here actually. Just peachy and couldn't be happier. Alright I'm talking rubbish! I'm NOT doing fine. I'm feeling quite down lately. Having a boyfriend isn't all that fun. Terry didn't do anything to me. Well, he kind of tried to kiss me but I sort of backed away from him. And he said he loved me and he wrote that he truly meant it in one owl of his. The thing is, I don't think I love him. Not when a certain classmate of mine pointed out to me that I don't love him. And I think my classmate's somehow right though I'd probably never admit to him. I try to think of Terry's face but somehow it doesn't feel right and it actually feels wrong. I don't think I love him at all. It's all sort of strange for me. I'm actually feeling helpless and I wish I can turn to my friends at Hogwarts but I can't. Harry's got his own problems to solve and Ron - well, Ron isn't exactly the right kind of person who'd give me good advice. Oh, wait. There _is_ someone I can turn to. You take care of yourselves and I'll see you at Christmas.  
  
Kisses and hugs,  
_Hermione_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N_: Sorry I haven't updated at all. I've been busy and these few weeks have been crazy and also, I went on vacation. Thanks for all the reviews (Hm, I seem to keep saying that at the beginning of every chapter) and I'd really like to answer your questions but right now .. I've got alot of things to do. Yeah. So I'll answer them in the next chapter! Ok, enjoy this new chapter for now. Take care :P  
  


A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

Granger,  
  
I am sure by now you've stopped crying. It's been hours already since we were in the library and then got kicked out from it by the barmy old hag more usually known as Madam Pince. Right, I'd just like to tell you Granger, that you still have my handkerchief with me. Yes, the nice green silky one with the initials D.M embroidered on it at one corner. Meet me outside the Great Hall just around the corner in the morning before you head off to join Weasel King and Pothead for breakfast. Oh and I'd just like to remind you once again: Don't deny the all-too-obvious fact that you don't love that Ravenclaw idiot Granger. Because you really don't. Anyway you and Terry don't look good together if you ask me. Goody, goody know-it-all people don't go together.  
  
_M_  
  
P.S. Tell Weasel and Potty to break their legs in today's Quidditch match for me will you? And I mean literally.  
  
**

A letter to Draco Malfoy from Hermione Granger

**   
  
Malfoy I'd just like to say thanks. Thanks for comforting me there in the library. But knowing you, after almost 4 months of owling you, I'd expect you'll start to deny this. Also, I'd like to say sorry. Sorry for being a baby at the library and sorry that I took your handkerchief (though the fact that you actually carry a green silk hanky around in the pocket of your robes actually amuses) And you don't really need to remind me that I don't love Terry. You're right Malfoy. I do not love him at all. Maybe I love him as a friend like Ron or Harry (and will you please call them by their proper names for once?)  
  
_Granger_

P.S. I've attached the handkerchief to Hedwig's leg and I swear she won't damage it or anything.  
  
P.P.S. Oh and another thing, I've talked to Luna Lovegood about my problem. About Terry and me (And yes, I already know I don't love him so stop rubbing it in my face will you?) Well, though I find her weird, I somehow find her extremely helpful in cases like these. She said that love works in mysterious ways and that I needn't love Terry in that way if I didn't want to and that she somehow found the idea of you and me together very 'cute' (I don't know why she said that though). I'm finding it all rather amusing. Imagine you, Malfoy, dating me!

**

A card for Harry Potter from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

**Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you read this letter as soon as you've woken up. This is the second time you've gotten into an accident in the Quidditch pitch. Merlin, the last time you were in the hospital wing, it was because of Malfoy. Now it's because of another Slytherin who cast a Dark mark right in the middle of the Quidditch pitch right when you were about to catch the snitch! Just in case you'd like to know what happened, there was chaos after the Dark mark was cast. Someone knocked into you with his broomstick and you got knocked out and fell off your broom and down to the ground. It was a lucky thing, Professor Dumbledore managed to slow you down as you reached the ground like how he did in third year Harry, and once again, I thought you -  
  
Hey Harry, it's Ron here. Hermione couldn't write any more and she was bursting into tears and almost messed up this card. Anyway we really thought you were dead Harry. Whoever cast that Dark mark is really going to get it from Dumbledore. He's really mad now. That git's going to get it from Dumbledore and he's going to find himself out of Hogwarts for good. I hope it's Malfoy though. I'd like to see that smirk wiped off his rat face once more don't you? Anyway, nobody's dead or anything but we all know by now that we have a few Death Eaters in the school. Blimey, can you imagine that Harry? Death Eaters! At Hogwarts! Snape isn't very pleased at all. Everybody's suspecting the Slytherins. And as you know by now Harry, there are security trolls guarding the entrance of the Hospital Wing, in case anyone tries to harm you or anything. Madam Pomfrey's not pleased. Merlin, I definitely wouldn't be happy myself if those ugly trolls guarded my bedroom or something. Well, Hermione and I have to help the teachers and Hagrid decorate the Great Hall for Christmas. Take care of yourself and hope you recover! Hermione says the same thing too. Bye!  
  
Love,  
_Hermione and Ron_  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Terry Boot

**  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope you're doing well. Well I haven't seen much of you lately ever since .. well, you know don't you? I really am sorry about it Hermione, I truly am. I bet you're sick of me apologising alot now aren't you? Well I'll change the subject then. How's your friend, Harry? I saw what happened today at the Quidditch match. It was awful .. of course, everybody's suspecting the Slytherins. I'm thinking it might be Draco Malfoy. He hates Harry doesn't he? Oh well. Do take care of yourself Hermione. I really mean it since times are getting bad around here at Hogwarts. Not as bad as last year though but still-  
  
Love,  
_Terry_  
  
**

A letter to Terry Boot from Hermione Granger

**  
  
Dear Terry,  
  
I haven't seen much of you as well. I'm doing well and I hope it's the same for you. I still can't get over what happened today. Either someone tried to really do Harry in or he or she did it just for fun. Well either way, that person almost succeeded in killing my best friend. Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room is talking about it. And yes, everyone's suspecting the Slytherins. But somehow I strangely don't suspect Malfoy even though everyone thinks he's likely to cast that Dark Mark. Honestly I don't. Well I have to go and study right now , though I might find that impossible to do so since it's so noisy in here. I wish I can cast a silencing charm on the whole room but it would only last a few hours. I have _alot_ to study even though the Finals start only after Easter and it's only the beginning of December!  
  
Your friend,  
_Hermione_  
  
P.S. Please meet me at the library before dinner. We have to talk. I can't write it here Terry as I feel that this is something we need to talk face to face about. Thanks!  
  
**

A letter to Hermione Granger from Draco Malfoy

**  
  
Granger,  
  
Two things I'd like to talk about. First off, I am not the one who cast that Dark Mark at that Quidditch match. I'm sure you're suspecting me along with your other loyal Gryffindor friends, Weasel King included. As much as I'd like to torment the Boy-Who-Lived-(To-Be-A-Big-Pain-In-My-Rear) I wouldn't be stupid enough to cast a Dark Mark in front of everyone at Hogwarts and with Dumbledore around as well. Still, I'm not the only Slytherin who's being suspected of casting that Dark Mark. Everybody's suspecting each and every one of us. But I do have to say I'm suspecting Millicent. Alright I'm not actually suspecting her but I _wish_ it was that wench who cast that Dark Mark. After all, she has a brain the size of an Every Flavour Bean (could be smaller though) and she hates Potter. Besides she's smelly, aggressive and has a strange obsession with cats. And also, me. Not that I find her obsession with me strange. I am after all very irresistible. But my point is, I am innocent. Read this twice over Granger. I, Draco Malfoy, am innocent.  
  
The next thing I'd like to talk to you about is what the bloody hell were you thinking when you decided to go to Loony Lovegood for some love advice? Not that I'd like to interfere here - well, actually I do, but can't you have gone to some other person for advice other than Lovegood? And I thought _I_ gave you some good advice the other day. You, Granger, are _weird_. And so is Lovegood here who thinks that the idea of you and me together is rather .. cute. Wait no .. I think it's cute. I picture the two of us together .. as though we're in a photograph and I see the two of us smiling and cuddling .. until I go and whisper something into your ear and then you go and whack me behind my head and you go out of the picture. Oh yes how _cute_.  
  
Well now that I've said those two things, I guess I'd better be off to the library now. Oh don't look so surprised Granger (I'm sure you are if you're reading this part right now) but I need to research something for the assignment Snape paired us up for. Or I could ask you but I can imagine what you'd say if I'd ask you: "_I'm not going to do all the work here Malfoy. Use your_ own_ brain and not mine .. honestly!_"  
  
_Malfoy_  
  
P.S. Oh and thank you very much for returning my handkerchief. And I'm surprised Granger. I do believe it's the first time you've said sorry to me? And to admit that you were a baby as well? How .. Gryffindor-like of you to admit it. I suppose it takes guts to admit such a thing like that. 


End file.
